


Dip

by smokeopossum



Series: Monthly Patreon Ficlets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cis Female Character, Double Penetration, F/F, Tentacles, mermaid au sort of, this is dumb ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: Lena goes fishing, but it's Amélie that gets the catch.





	Dip

**Author's Note:**

> this was the monthly ficlet for JUNE from patreon! they voted on the ship, i did the rest.
> 
> originally an idea to just get me posting more often than twice a year, these are ficlets that i do monthly that are about ~2k words! i'll be posting these on about a month's delay from patreon. want to read them when they come out? or even better, want a say in who puts what where? [click my tumblr link and find out how!](https://smokeopossum.tumblr.com/)
> 
> if you're transphobic, i don't care that this isn't a fic with expressly stated trans/nb women - don't read my fics, ever! and definitely don't comment on them! thanks

The sun is barely beginning to rise when Lena makes her way down the beach, fishing rod over one shoulder and a cooler full of shrimp in her off hand. It’s just _technically_ morning, the sky still dark with barely a hint of light beginning to peek through the clouds - much too dark for most to even consider nearing the ocean.

Lena didn’t really believe the stories though. Vicious mermaids waiting to pull innocent humans under the waves? A bit silly. She’s never encountered any sort of thing like that and she’s been fishing for quite some time now.

She finally reaches the dock and sets up at the edge. Her feet dangle over the water as she readies her pole and casts out into the water. 

It’s nice to relax and wait for a bite with the quiet sound of the waves in her ears - she nearly begins to nod off.

A tug on the line makes her snap to attention.

She grins and carefully teases back the rod, hoping it’s a _real_ catch and not just some seaweed clumped onto the hook or something stealing her bait. There’s another tug and she starts to reel it in a bit at a time, pulling up the line and dragging in the fish. It finally gets close to the surface and splashes around, and Lena is able to tell what kind it is as she reels it in further - a decently sized bluefish, to her delight.

She reels it in completely, then grabs it firmly to disengage the hook when she feels water splash near her feet. She stiffens and pauses with the fish desperately squirming in her hand, straining her ears, but nothing but the sound of waves greets them. 

Uneasy, she unhooks the fish and pulls out her knife to put it out of its misery, but just as she’s about to do so she feels something slick pet up her ankle. She starts, dropping the fish, and scrambles back up onto the dock entirely while the fish flops to the ground and escapes over the edge, back into the ocean. 

She’s disappointed to lose her catch, but she’s much more concerned with whatever just touched her.

“Who’s there?” she yells out, brandishing her knife towards the open water. Just over the sound of the waves, she hears someone chuckle. Another splash.

“Show yourself!”

Something emerges from the water.

Or rather, some _one._

Lena gapes at the woman as she rises from the ocean, immediately struck by how beautiful she is. Her long, dark hair drapes over her bluish body, tinted oddly due to what must be the darkness of dawn, with gleaming golden eyes that stare up at her with amusement. Her lips are full and glossy, stained an attractive dark color. Lena’s grip on the knife tightens as they curl up into a smirk.

“What do you intend to do with that knife exactly, chérie?”

Her voice is low and accented, tone teasing. Lena gulps and tries not to shiver.

“I’ll-- I’ll fight you if you try any funny business! You’re a _mermaid.”_

The woman lets out another chuckle and rises further, arms gently moving through the water as she exposes her chest. Despite herself, Lena’s gaze travels lower. Her breasts are full and soft looking, topped with stiff dark nipples, and Lena’s face heats up at the sight.

She looks back up to find the mermaid giving her a teasing smile.

“See something you like, mon amie?”

Lena clears her throat as her blush rapidly darkens. “I-- what do you want?”

“I would like to have a little fun with you.” The mermaid gives her a sharp grin and runs her hands up and down her own chest.

“You want to drag me under and _eat me,_ then,” Lena barks. “I know about you, we’ve got stories about your kind.” 

Her eyes helplessly drift lower as the gorgeous woman plays with herself. She bites her lip as she watches.

“What a low opinion you have of me and my kin.” She swims closer and Lena takes a step back on the dock. “So untrusting,” she sighs out.

“Sorry if I think some beautiful mermaid showing up out of nowhere and allegedly wanting to just _shag me_ is a bit suspicious. From what I hear, you lot would sooner see us peg out than get pegged.”

The mermaid raises a curious brow. “If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so already, chérie. You made yourself a very easy target. ‘Beautiful’ though, hm? You flatter me.”

Lena thinks back on the casual touch to her ankle and pauses as she realizes just how close to death she was. The mermaid has a point - she was easy prey if she had actually wanted to drag her down.

“Then why _me?”_ Lena asks, ignoring the tease.

She cocks her head to the side. “You are beautiful as well. And you clearly have an appreciation for my form.”

“That’s not the point!”

The mermaid rolls her eyes and leans back in the water to slowly float. Lena’s gaze travels down her chest and stomach to where her skin begins to darken further, shimmering in the gradually growing light of dawn. She can’t quite make out how her tail looks, especially not when she turns in the water and slips out of sight beneath the dock.

“How do I know you won’t just kill me anyway?” she asks, scanning the surrounding water for her. There’s a sudden splash to her right and she snaps her head to the side to find her new acquaintance giving her another sharp smile as she lazily floats.

“You have no assurance but my word... though if I were to kill you, I wouldn’t be able to play with you again.”

Lena chews on that for a moment as she watches her effortlessly swim around.

“... Do you have a name, then? I’d at least like to know who I’d be fooling around with. I’m Lena.”

Her eyes light up and she drifts closer to the dock. “Amélie. Enchantée,” she replies.

“Well. Nice to meet you too, Amélie. I suppose.” Lena clears her throat and sets her rod safely on the dock before taking a seat near the edge. “What did you have in mind, exactly?”

“If you would like to keep your clothing dry, I would suggest removing it before entering the water. Beyond that, you will have to join me and see.” Amélie’s fangs flash as she grins up at Lena.

Discomfort settles in Lena’s stomach. “And you _promise_ you aren’t using this as an excuse to lure me in and drown me or kill me otherwise?” she asks, already beginning to loosen her belt.

“You have my word, chérie.”

She leaves her clothes in a heap on the dock and gives Amélie a nervous look before slipping over the edge. In less than a second, cool arms wrap around her and pull her close, lifting her head above the water, and she finds herself face to face with the beautiful mermaid.

“Bonjour,” Amélie murmurs, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s. Lena wraps her arms around her neck and she gasps as the cold hands on her body start to wander.

“Hello,” she weakly whispers in response, clinging more tightly as they travel lower - down her back and past her hips, sliding over her rump and squeezing at the backs of her thighs. She presses fully against Amélie, moaning softly at the cool, slick feel of her skin against hers.

It’s only when she feels something slippery grasp at her ankle once more that she freezes.

“What’s that?” she asks breathlessly, already halfway sure of the answer.

“My arms,” Amélie replies. Her lips brush against Lena’s as another slippery limb wraps around her other ankle. “This is acceptable, no?”

Lena squeezes her eyes closed as more slick arms start to pet along her body. At least two wrap around her hips and thighs while one begins teasing over her mound, the tip of it barely brushing against her clit.

“Oh my god,” Lena breathes as the tendrils squeeze and pet at her, quickly joined by Amélie’s hands slipping around to her front to knead at her chest. 

She’s prevented from saying anything more as cool lips finally press against her own in a surprisingly gentle kiss. She buries a hand in Amélie’s hair and moans into her mouth as a slick arm squirms between her legs, grinding over her clit and rubbing between her lips to settle between her cheeks.

The cups running along the length of it gently grab at her sensitive areas and make her jerk in Amélie’s arms with a weak noise, mouth opening to let her tongue pet along hers. The tips of her fangs graze against her lips as they kiss, sending a shiver through her.

Amélie chuckles against her before breaking away. “You’re enjoying this, oui? I’m not so bad after all.”

“This feels _really_ good,” Lena breathes with a squeeze to her shoulder. “Maybe you’re not so bad, yeah.”

“Mm, and we have only just started.” 

Her mouth meets Lena’s once more as the arms drag up her thighs and pull them wider apart. Lena whimpers at the action, then lets out a louder whine as more slip over her mound. They pet and spread her open as one rubs over her clit, another squirming between her lips.

Lena tears away from her mouth to pant quietly as it starts to wriggle inside of her. “Oh fuck,” she gasps, “shit, oh my god, shit, shit, shit, _shit.”_

It’s cold. 

She shivers as it presses past her entrance.

Her hips buck as more of it slickly slips inside of her, thrusting and bonelessly twisting. Amélie begins kissing down her jaw and throat, hands still squeezing at her chest until a slippery tentacle wraps around her middle and curls up to take over for one. The free hand drifts down to greedily squeeze at Lena’s rear, pulling her cheeks apart with the help of another tentacle as yet another starts to rub against her other hole.

Lena’s eyes snap open. “Oh,” she breathes, “I’ve never-- that’s not usually... shit that does feel good, though.”

She feels Amélie laugh against her throat as the tip of the tendril teases into her there as well. To her mortification, it’s enough to be overwhelming. Her walls clench hard around the slippery arm that refuses to stop writhing deep inside her, apparently not even affected by the harsh spasms around it. The others remain rolling against her clit and teasing just an inch or so inside of her, while the rest of the arms tightly hug her to Amélie’s body to prevent her from jerking away.

“Amélie,” Lena whimpers, “Amélie, _shit,_ fuck. So good.”

“Such language,” she purrs into her ear. The hand on her rump squeezes sharply as more of the tentacle carefully works inside of her. Lena is so distracted she nearly misses the tip of another teasing at her lips.

_“Oh,”_ Lena huffs in surprise. The tendril around her chest removes itself with a pop, leaving perfectly round hickeys in its wake, then reattaches itself right next to them. “I don’t know if-- _fuck, Amélie_ \-- I don’t know if that’ll, well, if it’ll fit,” she explains, a wave of heat rushing through her as it starts to press in next to the first.

“My arms are capable of getting into many kinds of tight spaces,” Amélie teases as it carefully works inside of her. “Assuming you would not like me to stop?”

“Don’t stop,” Lena immediately blurts out, face flushing crimson. 

Her embarrassment quickly fades with every inch that wriggles into her, thickening the deeper she takes them. “Oh _fuck_ that’s big,” she moans between heaves for air. When they begin thrusting, she lets out a wail and clings tightly to Amélie, bouncing slightly in her embrace as they alternate between both holes.

When Lena set out this morning, she could never have imagined an octopus lady would be three tentacles deep in her, much less before sunrise.

As they twist and probe and wriggle even deeper into her, she knows she won’t imagine anything else for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey did y'all catch the new comic by the way? i want widowmaker to crush my larynx in a casino. thanks for reading


End file.
